Steampunk City/Dialouge
These are the Dialogue sequences in Steampunk City. Day 1 Crazy Dave : Woah! How did I get up here? Penny : It appears we are in the fantasized time of the Steampunk City. According to the imagination of man-kind, this is what the future would look like if it happened earlier. Crazy Dave : Are firefighters still a thing? I'm afraid of heights. Penny : ... Day 2 Crazy Dave : What's with the pipes? If the future happened sooner wouldn't they at least have fixed pipes? Penny : The pipes will release steam every so often, causing surrounding plants and light zombies to be thrown of the lawn. Crazy Dave : I have enough parachutes for them all, they can just fall down! Penny : I believe that will not work, we will just have to live with it for a while. But for the times being let's use Steam Stem. Crazy Dave : A plant that can act like the pipes? Count me in, as long as it doesn't affect my precious plants. Day 3 Crazy Dave : I must be hallucinating, my head must be high in the clouds. Penny : No, your are seeing the Cloudberry. Penny : Cloudberry will charge up, then become one of five clouds that can rain havoc on zombies, literally. Crazy Dave : I hope Havoc is okay, does he have padding to survive the fall? Penny : ... Day 6 Crazy Dave : These pipes are too much work, should we use the parachutes now? Penny : No, but I believe that Pin Tree will be of use here. Crazy Dave : Don't the plants feel pain when a pin goes through their leaves? Penny : No, they don't feel a thing. Crazy Dave : That's what my doctor said when I was getting my first shot, I don't trust him anymore. Penny : ... Day 7 Crazy Dave : These zombies are becoming a nuisance. Penny : I agree, but I believe that a new zombie approaches. Crazy Dave : Clockwork Zombie? Penny : Yes, he can turn the clocks for projectiles and fling them back at the plants. Crazy Dave : That's nothing we can't handle right? Penny : I believe that if we don't defeat him fast enough, he'll overheat and explode. Crazy Dave : Oh no! I have to protect my precious plants! Day 9 Crazy Dave : There's only one thing I like about these pipes, that they can blow away zombies. Penny : Not all of them. A new zombie threat approaches. Crazy Dave : You don't mean.. Penny : Yes, the Heavy Geared Zombie is so heavy that he can just walk over the pipes no problem. Crazy Dave : Oh no, hopefully there is something that can be done. Day 11 Crazy Dave : I have a bad feeling about what's coming ahead. Penny : No need to fear, Scrap Petal is hear! Penny : Scrap Petal can be planted on other plants. It charges to create a metal casing around a plant to protect it. Crazy Dave : At least we have something on the defensive side. As they say, sometimes the best defense is the best offense. Penny : True, True. Day 13 Penny : I'm starting to see why you strongly dislike these pipes. Crazy Dave : Good, so I'm not crazy! Penny : I never said that. But I have some bad news. Penny : A new zombie threat is coming, the Pipe Installer Zombie. Crazy Dave : A zombie that makes more pipes? Is there a way to counter him? Penny : Magnet-shroom will take the parts from him, so he'll be just like a normal zombie. Crazy Dave : At least there is something we can do about it. Day 16 Dr. Zomboss : I see you've made it this far. Dr. Zomboss : But I'm afraid that my Steampunk Gargantuar will have to pop those balloons of yours. Dr. Zomboss : So have a good "trip," see you next "fall." Crazy Dave : I already told you Penny, I'm afraid of heights! Penny : Don't worry User Dave, this is no challenge we cannot do. Category:Dialouge Category:Steampunk City